


Road Trip

by MrsMendes19



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: Damon and Emma go on a road trip, to a place Damon used to go with his family when he was a young boy.
Relationships: Emma/Damon





	Road Trip

I have had a busy day and work, and haven’t had time for lunch, so I was starving by the time I got home. I park the car and walk inside, dropping my bag on the floor as I enter. I couldn’t see Damon anywhere, so I called out that I was home.  
“I’m home!”  
I head Damon walking towards me to from the bedroom. He walks over to me and gives me a kiss before leaning back.  
“Welcome back! Do you want lunch or…do you want me?”  
He gives me a small smirk, I laugh before answering.  
“I’ll have lunch.”  
Damon drops his hands before making his way to the kitchen, mumbling angrily under his breath.  
“I’m sorry babe, I would love to have you but I was flat out at work and I didn’t get to have lunch. I’m starving.”  
“I understand, what do you want for lunch?”  
“I’ll just have some French toast.”  
Damon prepares my food as I have a shower, my food was ready by the time I was finished. I walk back to the kitchen and eat my French toast, while watching TV. Once I finish eating, I place my plate on the coffee table and cover my legs with the blanket that was on the back of the couch. I see Damon walk over to me and sit down. I lift my legs, giving him enough space to sit down, before placing my legs on his lap.  
“Hey Em, how about a road trip?”  
“What?”  
“A road trip. Let’s go on a road trip.”  
“Right now?”  
“Right now. I’ll go and pack.”  
“But babe…”  
“No buts, you need this.”  
“Oh alright. I’ll help pack.”  
I turn off the TV and we make our way to the bedroom to pack for our road trip.

I had been driving for a few hours now and Damon could see that I was getting uncomfortable, I needed to get out and stretch my legs, he started looking for a place for us to stop.  
“There is a rest stop coming up, why don’t we stop and take a rest?”  
“Sounds good.”  
I follow the signs to the rest stop and park the car. I get out and give my body a big stretch.  
“I needed that.”  
“I know. That’s why I spoke up. You looked uncomfortable.”  
“I was. I hate driving for long periods of time.”  
“Well, how about I drive the rest of the way while you navigate?”  
I shake my head, throwing my hands up in the air.  
“No, no, you do NOT want me navigating, I’ll accidentally navigate us off a cliff.”  
“Well luckily for you, there are no cliffs on our route.”  
“Fine, I’ll navigate. I hope you won’t get angry at me when we get lost.  
“I trust you. I’m sure that we will be okay.”  
“Alright then. I’m just going to go use the toilet, I’ll be right back.”  
I make my way to the toilet and after washing my hands, I make my way back to the car. I get in the passenger side and Damon starts the car.  
“Okay, let’s continue and hope we don’t die.”  
Damon laughs before pulling the car back onto the road. 

We managed to find our way to our destination, with my navigation skills, without getting lost. I get out and look at the small cabin in front of me. It was just on the edge of the woods but it looked amazing. I look over at Damon, who had just gotten our bags out of the car.  
“How do you know about this place?”  
“It’s a long story but let’s head inside.”  
I nod before following Damon to the front door, he unlocks it and steps inside. I walk inside and take in the wonder of the place, it looked beautiful. I hear Damon turn on some music from the other room, I start to sway to the music as I make my way around the cabin. I didn’t hear Damon walk up behind me, but I felt his arms around me.  
“This place is beautiful.”  
“It sure is. I haven’t been here in quite a long time.”  
“Speaking of which, do you want to tell me this ‘long story’ of yours?”  
“I don’t want to bore you to death.”  
I turn to face him, wrapping my arms around his neck.  
“I’m intrigued, I want to know.”  
“Well, alright then. My family used to come here when I was a young boy, we used to spend the school holidays here. My father used to take me fishing down by the river. I remember that, when my mother got sick, she wanted to spend her last days here.”  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”  
“It’s okay. I mean, that’s pretty much all there is to know. I remembered this place and I wanted to take you here.”  
“I appreciate it, thank you Damon. I know it’s probably hard for you to be here, considering your mother died here.”  
“I like to think that she is here, well, her spirit anyway.”  
“I never took you for the ‘believing in spirits’ type of guy.”  
“I’m not, but when it comes to my mother…”  
He looks away, I could tell that he was getting upset talking about his mother, so I decided to change the subject.  
“Why don’t you give me a tour? I’d love to see the rest of the cabin.”  
“Sure.”  
He grabs my hand and leads me around the cabin, showing me everything about his childhood.

We spent the rest of the weekend at the cabin, Damon even tried to teach me how to fish. It didn’t turn out the way I wanted, but I did manage to catch one small fish, which I had to return to the water. I sit back and admire Damon as he catches our dinner.  
“I’m surprised you remember this place, considering it has been so long since you’ve been here.”  
“Yeah, I know. I’m done here, why don’t we head back to the cabin?”  
“Sure.”  
Damon helps me up and we make our way back to the cabin. I set the table and watch as Damon carefully prepares the fish for our dinner. He scales the fish before seasoning it and placing it into the pan. Once our fish was cooking, he cooked up a few potatoes and a salad. He serves up and places out dinner onto the table.  
“Wow, such precision.”  
“I’m good with my hands.”  
“You sure are.”  
I smile before picking up my knife and fork and digging in, the fish tasted amazing. I should remember to ask Damon to cook more often. After lunch, we watch TV to let the food settle before making our way to bed. We needed to be up early in order to be back in Mystic Falls by lunch time. 

The following morning, we pack our things and place them into the car. I get into the car and Damon starts driving back to Mystic Falls. We stop halfway to grab a bite to eat, while we eat, I decided to thank him.  
“Thank you, Damon.”  
“For what?”  
“For taking me to the cabin, I know it must have been hard but I appreciated it. It was nice to see where you spent your time when you were younger.”  
“It sure bought back a lot of memories.”  
“I bet it did, I hope they weren’t all bad.”  
“No, not all of them. That cabin was one of my favourite memories, apart from the last time I was there.”  
“Yeah, at least she died happy.”  
“I’d like to think so.”  
“She was Damon. She got to spend it with her family, at the place that she loved.”  
“Yeah, you’re right.”  
We finish our food and head back on the road. We drove for another four hours before eventually arriving back at Mystic Falls. We head home and head inside, Damon takes my hand and leads me upstairs. We walk into the bedroom and he lies down, I lie down next to him. I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me closer. I felt his chest rise and fall in ragged breaths as he begins to cry, I guess he was keeping it together while we were on the road, but the memories became too much once we got home. I look up at him, seeing the tears run down his cheeks. I lift a hand and wipe away the tears.  
“Hey, I’m here. It’s okay. Too many memories?”  
He nods as another tear slips out of his eye and runs down his cheek. I wipe the tear away and cuddle up closer to him, giving him the time he needed to calm himself. I give him a tight squeeze as he wraps his arms tighter around me. I cuddle with Damon and, as his breathing returns to normal, we both fall asleep.

The End


End file.
